interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript of audio files
A pieced together transcript of the Audio Files. 08 January, 6, 2028 Forward: Chance to read through the employee files V 25 January 6, 2028 Forward: Gonna be a long project S Reverse: Something you've found about me has clearly pissed them off V 19 January 6, 2028 Forward sped up: Tough to get anything S Reverse: Seems he broke into the V 38 January 6, 2028 Forward: God damn it... only four days in V Reverse: Fourth day working on Henry now S 09 January 10, 2028 Forward: No return address S Reverse: This note was hand written V Sped up: They rather expected this 39 January 10, 2028 Forward: Yeah that's right, screw you NDA V Reverse: Simply said... your actions right now will have S 22 January 10, 2028 Forward sped up: Was really creepy Reverse: Heart sequences consequences? that not even you can comprehend... I wonder what that means V 29 January 10, 2028 Forward: I got a strange letter in the mail today S Reverse: She already knows about the project V 16 January 15, 2028 Forward: Today was like yesterday V Reverse: And the day before that S 46 January 15, 2028 Forward: Start (?) and thank you still S Reverse: And the day before that V 36 January 15, 2028 Forward: She still doesn't trust me V Reverse: Today was like yesterday S 26 January 15, 2028 Forward: Whatever the problem was S Reverse: There's something... Quite frankly, I don't exactly trust him much V 24 January 25, 2028 Forward: We do know that an anomaly V Reverse: What kind of kid walks up S 45 January 25, 2028 Forward: Henry gosh (?) it was cold today. There's definitely something going on around here S 43 January 25, 2028 Forward: Impossible... the only way someone could have gotten access is V Reverse: One at a time, list(?) them perfectly and within no time they were gone S 10 January 25, 2028 Forward: Made Henry sick... why? V 33 January 25, 2028 Forward: He was angry, only because he had not yet processed enough about death S Reverse: Working out a flaw Henry had found V 28 February 7, 2028 Forward: I wonder what's on her mind... Guess I should stop drinking V Reverse: I just don't get it. What did I do? S 48 February 7, 2028 Forward: Vincing (?) wrong S Reverse: I told myself I wouldn't use this thing tonight. Too late now, I guess (drunk V) 21 February 7, 2028 Forward: Tonight in the lab S Reverse: Excuse me... have a talk with Patricia V 41 February 7, 2028 Forward sped up: I told myself I wouldn't use this bloody thing tonight S Reverse: Ramblin now... so I spoke with Melinda, she told me V 17 February 7, 2028 Forward sped up: Do it now I guess Reverse: When Sarah finally left my side that is, I'm starting to think that V 04 February 10, 2028 Forward: Someone at work is just screwing with me S Reverse: Before she left she told me the strangest thing though V 03 February 15, 2028 Forward: She told me to watch my back S Reverse: Seven days now since Maria showed me the proof V 06 February 15, 2028 Forward: Work was tedious as ever S 12 February 15, 2028 Reverse: I've been noticing some irregularities 27 February 15, 2028 Forward: It's as if somebody else is V Reverse sped up: So I'm gettin' a little... torn S 34 February 15, 2028 Forward: Company did with their anomaly V Reverse: Henry's come along beautifully now S 47 February 15, 2028 Forward: The church was looking for me S Reverse: Now running the show behind my back V 44 February 21, 2028 Forward: It all worked out perfectly... So I spoke with Patricia... earlier today after finding out about Sarah. She thinks we should tell V 35 February 21, 2028 Forward: Even the god damned driver, we're losing people, and Sarah she's the S (different voice, V now) Bitch. All these years we've known each other and she turns on me for them 11 February 21, 2028 Forward: More precisely he's names Vesuvio(?) V Reverse and sped up: A cavern of hold'em (okay, probably not) for two days S 13 February 21, 2028 Forward: I can't. I don't think I can. Reverse: Jesus, I told myself I wouldn't 07 February 24, 2028 Forward: Wish I was imagining things S Reverse: Shook me to the core V 20 February 24, 2028 Forward: The hell I was wrong S 49 February 24, 2028 Forward: She told me, and I quote, "There are things we understand about Sarah" V ' 30 February 24, 2028 Forward: Henry and the corruption he brings with him V 37 February 24, 2028 Forward: I'm gonna miss her though, and I can't deny that her V Reverse: I just had to know for sure S 15 February 24, 2028 Forward: Shit don't feel right S Reverse: It had to be done, I know that now 02 February 25 2028 Forward: I helped design the god damned system S Reverse: Illogical that they didn't save him V 05 February 25, 2028 Forward: Yeah, anyways S Reverse: I spent the entire day bewildered V 18 February 28, 2028 Forward: Now that I've been working towards S Reverse: Aided and protecting V 31 February 28, 2028 Forward: How can anyone say no to that? I should have. I really should have S Reverse: Time our plan goes forward V 42 February 28, 2028 Forward: Really? I consider myself lucky. Really? V Reverse: Church and his important message S 40 February 28, 2028 Forward: And they will return again S 14 March 1, 2028 Forward: Push it when we're done Reverse: With any luck, after tonight 23 March 1st, 2028 Forward: Well at least now Henry will be safe... two months, unbelievable S Reverse: I can't believe they played me like this... sticking me into a project with nothing V 50 March 1, 2028 Forward: To what they have created and unleashed unto the world V 32 March 1, 2028 Forward sped up: We failed them at least V Reverse: Places are reduced to ash S